


【BL】春光糜烂。

by VivianWen



Category: sp - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:28:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23037865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivianWen/pseuds/VivianWen
Kudos: 20





	【BL】春光糜烂。

  


  
  
受疫情影响，全国各地都没办法准时开学，对于非毕业年级的某些同学而言，这无疑是一场狂欢，但是对毕业年级，尤其是高三党来说这就是一种折磨，对于高三的老师来说也是。  
  
  
沈时川还在调试自己的设备，确保明天第一次上课不会出现任何意外，陆遇知没声没息地凑近他，突然说：“你要开摄像头吗？”  
  
  
沈时川早就习惯了他这幅没皮没脸的样子，面不改色说：“不开。”  
  
  
陆遇知捏了捏沈时川的|臀|肉，意味深长地重复了一遍：“不开啊。”  
  
  
沈时川心中一跳，知道他肯定又要整什么幺蛾子，不禁又开始头疼起来，每到这个时候，他都格外后悔那天欲望上头没控制住自己，如果他那天干脆就走了，现在也不用看见这个完蛋货天天在自己面前晃悠。  
  
  
陆遇知坐在椅子上看着沈时川在自己面前调电脑，沈时川严肃过了头，在家里都穿的一丝不苟，陆遇知和他正式确定关系两个多月，只有在实践和|上|床的时候沈时川是活色生香的，平时都是一副生人勿近的模样。  
  
  
他站起身按住沈时川的肩膀，不容置疑的力道让沈时川整个人俯趴了下去，沈时川的左脸贴在冰凉的木质书桌上，捏紧拳头：“陆遇知，你又要干什么？”  
  
  
陆遇知隔着裤子揪起沈时川的内|裤边，半个身子压在沈时川身上，伸出舌|头舔|了舔|沈时川的耳垂，沈时川一阵战栗，鸡皮疙瘩起了一身，紧接着陆遇知说：“不干什么，就是想和沈老师交流一下做|爱的经验。”  
  
  
沈时川一肘子把他怼到一边，呵斥道：“你没事又犯什么病。”  
  
  
陆遇知顺势让开，趁着沈时川转身之时一把攥住他的手腕，委屈道：“沈老师不厚道，床上喊哥哥，床下就骂别人有病。”  
  
  
他委屈的好像跟真的一样，还把头埋在沈时川颈窝，略长的头发扫过沈时川的脸和耳垂，玫瑰花的香气从书桌上传来，沈时川已经感觉到自己又有了反应。  
  
  
陆遇知敏感的感觉到了沈时川的僵硬，善解人意地放开了他，眼睛盯着沈时川的裆|下，笑道：“沈老师这么欲求不满？”  
  
  
沈时川强装镇定地把陆遇知推出书房，把门反锁，说道：“闭嘴。”  
  
  
陆遇知靠着门笑道：“别害羞啊沈老师，你也开学了，你还记不记得欠我一分检查？明天早上给我喔。”  
  
  
沈时川脚步一顿，他早已经把这件事抛到了九霄云外，谁知道陆遇知又犯什么病，时隔两个月都能把这件事重新翻出来臊他一顿，沈时川以为陆遇知就是打个嘴炮，也没把这当一回事，床上的小情趣而已，没必要放在心上。  
  
  
可陆遇知偏偏不顺他的心意。  
  
  
第二天一早，陆遇知伸手问他要检查，他当然没有，陆遇知早就料到了一般，笑着道：“没有完成任务的小朋友是要被惩罚的。”  
  
  
沈时川还有半个小时就要上课了，他瞪着陆遇知，仿佛要把他看出一个洞来：“滚出去。”  
  
  
陆遇知啧啧称奇：“沈老师不听话？”  
  
  
沈时川深吸一口气，重复道：“陆遇知，滚出去。”  
  
  
陆遇知不由分说地将沈时川按到床上，亲了亲他的眼角，询问道：“生气了？”随后他又摸着沈时川的眉骨，目光里藏着万千情意。  
  
  
沈时川被他看的没了脾气，放缓了语气：“别闹了，我要上课。”他看着陆遇知有些失落的样子，不由自主开口安慰道，“下午可以和你实践。”  
  
  
陆遇知坐起来，商量说：“可你还答应我要写检查，也没写，这个事必须罚你。”  
  
  
沈时川：“怎么罚？”  
  
  
陆遇知的手落在沈时川的衬衫扣子上，慢慢地解开了两颗，他明显感觉到沈时川突然变得粗重的呼吸，笑道：“惩罚就是——罚你不许穿衣服。”  
  
  
沈时川被他撩拨地|起了|反应，性|器抵在西装裤上，看上去就格外委屈，陆遇知蹲下身子解开沈时川的皮带，沈时川的手死死捏着他的肩膀，他毫无感觉似的脱下了沈时川的裤子。  
  
  
内|裤包不住蓬勃的欲|望，沈时川的脸悄然红了，陆遇知把他推到床上，再次压住了他，一手脱下沈时川下身最后一个屏障，在他的鼻尖上咬了一口：“半个小时太紧张，我用手帮你？”  
  
  
沈时川偏过头不看他，闭上眼默认了。  
  
  
陆遇知轻笑一声，抓起沈时川的|性|器，用手帮他缓和，他刻意把声音压的更低：“我真是越来越喜欢你了，沈老师。”  
  
  
两个血气方刚的大男人，碍于网课，只能委屈地在上课前半个小时用手解决，陆遇知不禁暗骂一声，沈时川太过迷人，他自己也起了反应。  
  
  
沈时川声音沙哑：“你哪来那么多废话！”沈老师自从和陆遇知在一起之后，骂人的频率直线上升。  
  
  
陆遇知扯开他的衬衫，光|裸的胸膛暴露出来，陆遇知略长的头发蹭过沈时川的锁骨，沈时川顿觉手脚一阵发麻。  
  
  
“一会不许穿衣服，就这样上课。”  
  
  
这实在过于清凉，沈老师没有在家里穿比基尼的习惯。  
  
  
“内|裤也不许留。”  
  
  
沈时川翻脸不认人，一把将陆遇知掀下去：“你蹬鼻子上脸了？”  
  
  
陆遇知沉下脸看他：“我太惯着你了？”  
  
  
沈时川不说话了，陆遇知撂下一句“你看着办”，就转身进了浴室，他打开花洒，凉水扑面而下。  
  
  
十五分钟后，陆遇知从浴室出来，好不容易平息的欲|火再次烧到了心头——  
  
  
沈时川未着寸缕，坐在书桌前直播上课。  
  
  
优雅的脖颈到可见的锁骨，一丝赘肉都没有的腹部隐隐可见锻炼的腹肌，腰线分明，脚趾不自在的蜷缩成一团。  
  
  
这是沈时川难能的妥协，一想到沈时川现在的样子是因为自己，陆遇知就恨不得立马关掉直播把他扔到床上揉搓。  
  
  
沈时川点开PPT，声音沙哑：“同学们上午好，虽然是以网课的形式，但我们的复习计划不能被打乱，我们今天继续复习诗歌部分。”  
  
  
陆遇知搬了把椅子坐在沈时川身边，他撑着下巴看互动面板，上面立刻有同学注意到了沈时川的异样。  
  
  
“沈老师嗓子怎么哑了？喝点水吧。”  
“沈老师注意休息。”  
“别感冒了呀沈老师，要隔离的。”  
  
  
生怕沈时川看不见似的，陆遇知用手指点了点互动面板上的字，示意沈时川说话，沈时川瞪了他一眼，清了清嗓子：“谢谢同学们，我没事。”  
  
  
陆遇知看着沈时川的侧脸，其实沈时川除了长的好看，实在找不到其他突出的优点，缺点倒是能罗列一大堆，比如沈老师脾气实在不太好，动辄就骂人，再比如实践的时候往往要经过引导才能进入状态，不然就是一块木头，实在也不是个好的实践对象，更比如在床上的时候他太过紧绷羞涩，往往不愿意满足陆遇知的床第情趣。可就是这样的沈时川，却让他无法割舍。  
  
  
沈时川上课上的心猿意马，他刚才纠结了很久，可陆遇知最后的样子似乎是有点生气的样子，沈时川又不由得觉得有些对不起陆遇知。他一向知道自己的无趣，有时候甚至过于保守和古板，陆遇知包容了他这么久，家里也没有其他人，沈时川咬咬牙，心想反正也没人知道没人看见，干脆就哄着陆遇知一点，也让他能开心一点。  
  
  
陆遇知不停在他旁边捣乱，那只手十分不安分的在沈时川身上摸来摸去，沈时川忍无可忍，迅速安排了一个小练习就关了麦克风。  
  
  
陆遇知见状，眼疾手快地把沈时川拉过来按在自己腿上，沈时川面朝下，性|器抵在陆遇知的腿间，陆遇知一巴掌甩到沈时川身后的两团肉上，十成十的力道震的陆遇知的手掌都有些麻，沈时川闷哼一声，臀|上立刻浮现出一个粉红的巴掌印。  
  
  
陆遇知的手指探入沈时川娇嫩的穴|口，故意说道：“你说你的学生们要是知道沈老师上网课的时候竟然是这样的，他们的表情是不是会很有趣？”  
  
  
沈时川挣扎着要起来，他语气有些着急：“别闹了，我还在上课！”  
  
  
陆遇知想着不能把美人一次惹急了，留着点上完课继续，于是把他扶起来，屈起手指弹了弹他的性|器，又在他的臀|肉上狠狠拧了一把，才放过了沈时川。  
  
  
现在的每一分每一秒对于沈时川来说都是煎熬，一到下课时间，沈时川就匆匆下了播，陆遇知等候许久，早就把一堆工具尽数搬来了书房，沈时川一看就知道陆遇知兴致正浓，一时都不好意思泼他冷水。  
  
  
陆遇知拿了一个刻了字的戒尺，尾部还挂了一个流苏，他用流苏蹭过沈时川的锁骨，吩咐道：“趴好，屁|股撅高，双腿分开。”  
  
  
沈时川红着脸照做，刚趴好，戒尺就狠狠地甩到了身后的两团肉上，臀峰处立刻横亘了一道长方形的伤痕。  
  
  
书桌的棱角硌到沈时川的腹部，突如其来的疼痛猛地袭来，沈时川下意识地往前一挺，腹部立刻被突出的棱角狠狠撞上，他闷哼一声，愣是忍着没叫出来。陆遇知注意到了这点点细节，立刻去拿了一个枕头垫在沈时川腹部与书桌之间，戒尺又如毒蛇的信子一般狠狠的咬了上去：“这都不知道出声？你是傻了？”  
  
  
清脆的戒尺着肉声响彻书房，沈时川身后的两团肉在戒尺不留情的肆虐下变得越来越红肿，一道道戒尺印记连成一片，整个屁|股连到了大腿的上半部分都变得红肿一片，颜色鲜艳欲滴。臀肉随着戒尺的落下微微颤动，层层叠叠的疼痛啃噬着沈时川的心尖，他疼的昂起了身子，一声声难以忍受的细碎痛呼从唇齿间溢出。  
  
  
陆遇知打够了五十，把戒尺甩到沈时川耳边，木质的戒尺接触到木质的书桌，又是一声脆响。  
  
  
“不想写检查，沈老师就现场编一篇说给我听。”陆遇知帮他摆正了差点溜掉的枕头，将他的腿又分开了些许，光|裸的肌肤上，臀|部的那一抹红便变得格外显眼，无时无刻刺|激着陆遇知的心神。  
  
  
陆遇知挑了一根细长的藤条执在手里，在空气中甩了两下，破空声让沈时川不由得紧张了些许，按说教语文的沈老师应该腹有诗书，更不要说这种没什么营养的小孩子检查，他看的多了，应该是张口就来，也不知道怎么了，如海一般的羞耻心翻着巨浪涌上心头，压的他一句话也说不出来，张口数次也吐不出一个成型的音调。  
  
  
陆遇知转了转手腕，藤条精准的落在臀|峰处，他说道：“我提示沈老师一下，你要反省自己总是不听话，还要保证今天任凭哥哥摆弄。”  
  
  
他从书桌角上的花瓶中抽出一朵玫瑰花，放在沈时川塌着的腰上，玫瑰茎上的小刺扎在沈时川腰上，细密的痒感随之而至，滋味实在不太好受。  
  
  
“掉一次加五十个字。”  
  
  
沈时川艰难开口：“陆遇知……别这样。”  
  
  
陆遇知不紧不慢地落着藤条，细长的藤条一次就是一道红痕，皮肤充血后迅速肿|胀，转眼间十多道平行的伤痕罗列在沈时川红肿一片的臀肉|上，更平添了几分诱人。  
  
  
陆遇知未执藤条的那只手覆上沈时川滚烫的臀|肉，手下能清晰地感觉到肿起的一道道伤痕，这都是他给予沈时川的，思绪一想到这，陆遇知便再也无法控制自己内心的欲念，手指探入后|穴，一寸一寸的做着扩张。  
  
  
沈时川手背青筋显露，内心仿佛有一只无形的手在搅动，呻|吟声|无可避免的随着陆遇知的动作溢出。  
  
  
陆遇知放进了两根手指，笑着说：“我教你，我说一句，你说一句。”  
  
  
“沈时川因为不听话，被陆遇知哥哥打了屁股，但总是记不住规矩，现在趴在书桌上被陆遇知哥哥从后面干。”陆遇知说着拿下玫瑰花，略带水汽的玫瑰花瓣贴在沈时川还在发烫的臀肉上，一触即分。  
  
  
陆遇知重新拿起戒尺，狠狠抽上沈时川的臀|峰，臀|峰处立刻浮起一道肿痕，与藤条重叠的地方还有些青紫泛出。  
  
  
沈时川半边臀|肉都被这一戒尺敲麻了，铺天盖地的疼痛袭来，险些将他整个人淹没，陆遇知的声音变得不是很清晰，他机械开口，低声重复道：“沈时川……因为不听话，被陆遇知……哥哥，啊……打了屁|股，现在……现在趴在书桌上被陆遇知哥哥从后面|干|。”他说一句话，陆遇知就甩一下戒尺，这句话说完，沈时川臀|峰上的那一道伤痕已经青紫，狰狞地浮在|臀上|。  
  
  
陆遇知语气带笑：“沈时川知道错了，今天任凭哥哥摆布，一会还要张开双腿让哥哥进去。”  
  
  
沈时川绷紧臀肉等待着戒尺袭来，心里隐秘的欢愉刺|激着他的大脑，陆遇知再次将他彻底的带入了实践的情景，一时间他的心里不再有那么多的羞耻，反而觉出了其中的乐趣，冷汗滴落在书桌上，伴随着清脆的戒尺着肉声，沈时川跟着说：“沈时川知道错了……嗯——今天任凭哥哥摆布，一会还要……还要张开双腿，让……让哥哥进去。”  
  
  
陆遇知的戒尺往下移了些许，却又刚好和刚才那道肿痕无缝衔接，两句话过，青紫悄然扩大了面积，戒尺敲打上去也能明显感觉到那一团肉没有了最开始的弹性和软糯，变得僵硬起来。  
  
  
陆遇知的戒尺染上了沈时川臀上的温度，他伸手捏住沈时川臀峰最严重的地方，沈时川难受的蜷起了脚趾，前半身昂了起来，他求饶道：“陆遇知……疼，不要——”  
  
  
陆遇知：“我是谁？你该叫我什么？”  
  
  
沈时川脱口而出：“哥哥……”  
  
  
从最开始的抗拒与不好意思，沈时川放下了心中所有的负担，全身心的将自己的一颗心压在了陆遇知身上，尽管陆遇知比他小了两岁，但总能在实践中给他平时没办法得到的安全感，每次的实践，尽管沈时川最初总是很别扭，可最后都往往能获得不一样的欢愉。  
  
  
陆遇知的戒尺贴到了沈时川的臀|腿处，说出了最后一句话：“沈时川保证，以后也会守规矩，挨打的时候讨哥哥欢心，自己扒开让哥哥|操|。”  
  
  
沈时川的脸已经彻底红透了，身后的戒尺已经再次袭来，他双手紧紧攥成拳，吐出难以启齿的话：“沈时川保证……以后也会守规矩，挨打，挨打的时候……啊……讨哥哥欢心，自己……自己扒开让哥哥|操|……”他说到最后声音越来越小，几乎已经湮没在戒尺打在臀肉上的声音里了。  
  
  
陆遇知再他的臀上又甩了两下，沈时川强忍着要躲开的心思，臀|上|的疼痛仿佛要炸开一样充斥着他的大脑，还未缓和过来，陆遇知就将他拉起来打横抱起。  
  
  
他们俩个子差不多高，陆遇知竟然轻轻松松的就把他抱了起来，沈时川的眼眶因为刚才的责打和羞人的话变得红了起来，陆遇知怜爱地吻了吻他泛红的眼角，把人抱到了卧室，轻声说道：“我真是难以自拔了。”  
  
  
说完，他如一只饿狠了的猛兽，狠狠咬上了沈时川的唇，舌尖侵入，沈时川一阵战栗，他感觉到那舌尖在他口腔里小鱼儿似的畅游了一番，随后又交缠上了他的舌头，打架似的如胶似漆。沈时川忘情地回吻他，这是这么久以来，沈时川的第一次主动。  
  
  
陆遇知的心神被他的回应打乱，他搂住沈时川，一手捏住那已经遭过多轮肆虐的臀部，不出所料的听见身下人压抑的呼痛，沈时川皱紧的眉头仿佛是点燃欲|火的最后一根柴|薪，陆遇知早已勃|起的性器摩擦在沈时川温热穴口的周围。  
  
  
沈时川身后的疼痛全数化作了这一刻的欢愉，身上的皮肤微微泛，嘴唇因为方才的亲吻变得红肿，刘海贴在额上，目光散乱。  
  
  
春光糜烂，美人入怀。  
  
  
从情|色中开始，在真心中相知。


End file.
